1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge devices for transmitting torque, and more particularly, to such a hinge using links and pins as power transmission elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical tables and hospital beds having articulating sections for posturing a patient are well-known. A variety of actuating means for articulating the sections have been developed. Mitchell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,741, which issued on Sept. 28, 1976 to Affiliated Products, Inc. discloses an operating table having movable sections actuatable by tandem connected hydraulic cylinders secured to the stationary portion of the table. The cylinders are connected to opposing sides of the sections by means of connecting links extending between two pivot connecting pins and depending actuator legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,233 which issued on June 2, 1981 to Jack Mulligan describes an obstetric bed having moving sections. Links and pins are used to articulate the sections. Downs U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,877 which issued on Oct. 31, 1967 describes another variety of power transmission mechanism for use in adjustable beds.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hinge mechanism having power transmission components capable of articulating high loads through large angles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a hinge mechanism that is of minimal size.